<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Doctor Who lived by ZabbyGurlJiva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344305">The Doctor Who lived</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyGurlJiva/pseuds/ZabbyGurlJiva'>ZabbyGurlJiva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Harry Potter extract used in ROTD, ROTD fix it fic, Slight spoilers for ROTD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyGurlJiva/pseuds/ZabbyGurlJiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This had to be in her mind. There was no way Yaz was standing in front of her. There was no way she was in Graham’s living room. She was still in her cell, her mind playing tricks on her again. Before she could stop them, the words fell from her mouth out of habit. Her safe space to think of Yaz.</p><p>“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four Privet Drive...”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Doctor Who lived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to sheregenerated and Peachesh27 for you continued help and support! Go check out their fics and tumblr! You’re both literally keeping me as sane as possible right now!! </p><p>Disclaimer: Poor. Just poor. Don’t own anything so please please please do not sue me.</p><p>Hope you enjoy the story! Please leave a comment and a Kudos at the bottom if you enjoyed! </p><p>If you have any stories you want writing let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the Doctor lay there, her back pressed against the unforgiving slab beneath her, she began muttering the words she knew by heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal...” The Doctor sighed wishing for nothing more than to be back on her TARDIS with her fam, with Yaz. What she wouldn’t give for Yaz to be reading the classic to her now. She continued thinking back to the first time Yaz had read the book to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Flashback)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come settle down with me, babe,” Yaz said sleepily from the bed. She wanted to sleep but she knew her girlfriend was restless and wouldn’t settle if she didn’t try to calm her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, Yaz. I’ll go. I’m just gonna keep you awake, and you need sleep,” the Doctor replied sadly, making to leave the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oi! Come here,” Yaz was more awake now. The Doctor had told her once that she only needed a few hours of sleep every week or so to function properly, however the Doctor hadn’t slept in over two weeks now. She could see the exhaustion set in her face and across her shoulders.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Doctor turned back; head held low. “Yeah?” It was nearly more than a whisper, but the Doctor had no energy left in her to fight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come here. Just lie next to me.” Yaz could see the hesitation on the Doctor’s face. “Please,” she whispered and that was the final nail in the Doctor’s coffin as she moved back towards the bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It took a few minutes for the Doctor to get comfortable, taking her shoes off and climbing into bed with her girlfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t wanna keep you up, Yaz. I can’t stay still right now, and I’d just be messing with your sleep. I need to calm down, but I don’t know how to,” the Doctor muttered, not getting too close to Yaz.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, what would you do now if you weren’t in bed with me?” Yaz questioned gently, hoping to find anything that could help the Timelord.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d probably go and work on a bit of the TARDIS or go to the library and read,” the Doctor replied, confused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay. Well, let’s try reading, yeah?” Yaz waited for confirmation from the Doctor before continuing, “So, what book would you read?” Yaz questioned again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll make fun of me,” the Doctor blushed and turned her head away from Yaz.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise I won’t judge you,” Yaz said softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone.” The Doctor replied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay. You got a copy of it?” Yaz asked forming a plan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“In my room, yeah,” Yaz grinned and the small level of excitement coming from her girlfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay. Go and grab it for me, yeah?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just get it!” Yaz let out a small giggle as the Doctor hopped back out of bed and out the door swiftly, even if her actions were slower than normal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the Doctor returned minutes later, book in hand, Yaz smiled. She settled back down on the bed and sat looking at Yaz for further instructions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Awesome. Now, pass me the book, lay down next to me, and put your head on my chest.” Yaz shuffled down the bed till she was laying and patted her chest, opening her arms for the Doctor to move into.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Doctor did as she was told, following Yaz and settling her head on her girlfriend’s chest. Her arm squeezed the Doctor before her hand threaded through the blonde hair on her girlfriend’s head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right. Just listen to my voice and focus on that.” With that Yaz began to read, stroking her hand through the Doctor’s hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears trickled down from the Doctor’s eyes as she lay in her cell thinking of Yaz. That had been the first of many times that the pair had read the book together. She had to get out of here. She had to see her Yaz again. She would get out. Yaz was the last thing she thought about before the wisps of an uneasy sleep took over the Time Lord’s body.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>She couldn’t believe it. Had she done it? Or was it a dream? Was she in Graham’s front room? Or was this a horrible trick her lonely, fragile mind had come up with? Only one way to tell. She approached the trio standing in front of her. She stepped forward; arms outstretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I was in space jail,” she had a fake air of cheeriness to her voice that she knew immediately that Yaz would see through. Nothing the boys or Jack were saying were of any consequence to the Doctor, all she cared about was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wait, 10 months? Had she heard that right? This can’t be real, it had to be a trick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was broken from her daydream by the small rough hands of her girlfriend. The Doctor was stunned, and the room fell silent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No, no no no no! Not like this,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>was all the Doctor could think as Yaz pushed her. She couldn’t come back to Yaz like this. She inhaled deeply, holding that breath for a moment before releasing it in a small huff as a monumental wave of emotions flooded through her. She had tears in her eyes, and she closed them to try and ward off the flood with no success. This had to be in her mind. There was no way Yaz was standing in front of her. There was no way she was in Graham’s living room. She was still in her cell, her mind playing tricks on her again. Before she could stop them, the words fell from her mouth out of habit. Her safe space to think of Yaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal...” the Doctor muttered, tears still tracking down her face. She was startled from her reciting by a choked sob. That had never happened before. She opened her eyes in just enough time to see Yaz fling herself at her and prepared quickly to receive the flying young woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much.” Yaz let out another sob, clinging to the Doctor. She tried to gather herself just a little before continuing on with the well-known passage from where the Doctor had stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were the last people you’d expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious–” Yaz broke off in full tears, sobs completely wracking her body as she clung to her girlfriend. The Doctor's eyes widened, eyes stinging with tears. She was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“–because they just didn’t hold with such nonsense–” The blonde managed to finish before burying her face in Yaz’s neck. The pair were crying so hard they were shaking, but neither wanted to be anywhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minutes passed slowly as they remained clinging to one another. Neither wanted to let go but the Doctor pulled away and took Yaz’s face in her cold, shaking hands and pressed her forehead to Yaz’s. They stared into the other’s eyes and the Doctor, overwhelmed, suddenly broke the silence that had fallen across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Doctor, of a jail cell 79 billion light years away, is sad to say she missed Yasmin Khan, very, very much.” The Doctor whispered, her eyes never leaving Yaz’s. No one could be sure who closed the gap but the pair kissed softly before falling back to where they belonged. In each other’s arms again, at last.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Have a good day/night! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>